


👊🤝🥪

by reisling



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adult Jason Todd, Adult Numbers (Batman: Gotham Nights: Reunion), Batman: Gotham Nights (2020) Issue 11: Reunion, Clothing Thief Jason Todd, Curly-Haired Jason Todd, DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020, Fanart, Jason Todd Has Curly Bangs, Jason Todd Has a White Streak of Hair, Kid Jason Todd, Kid Numbers (Batman: Gotham Nights: Reunion), M/M, Quote: A Sammich is better'n a Handshake and Both're better'n a Fist (Batman: Gotham Nights), Red Hoodie as a Red Hood Reference (DCU), Sandwiches, Scarred Jason Todd, Smol Jason Todd, Tags Are Fun, Tol Jason Todd, Wonder Woman Fan Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: Jason and his civilian-ish boyfriend
Relationships: Numbers/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	👊🤝🥪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/gifts).



> I'm having _a lot_ of fun with the tags.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://rheoncloud.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreathshade), and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/rhinebow) 💚


End file.
